Intentions
by alien09
Summary: AU. When Mac is reunited with her old team at NCIS, she is forced to confront her feelings for Harm. HM. Hinted Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is an AU story. I'm going to take parts of the canon to ease things up though. Enjoy!**

Sarah Mackenzie took a small sip of her tepid coffee, screwing her face up when all she could taste was watered down caffeine with a large helping of milk. The absence of a ring on her finger still stung, she supposed. Mic had been a welcome distraction, if she thought about it. Harm had stood there and told her 'not yet', after she had all but declared her love for him. He had left her in Sydney, torn and confused, and when she returned, she found him attached to some blond, vapid-

_Calm down Mac. You're just sick of how things are. _

Mac had given up a chance to start a family, see children with her features run around a big house with open windows and a view of the sea. Mic had offered her that chance, that window of opportunity to live the life she thought she had wanted. Instead, Harmon Rabb Jr. had swooped in and in one fell blow, taken it all away from her. It was irrational to blame the fact that she was, once again, alone on Harm. But a part of her felt vindicated in feeling that way.

_Not yet. And then he screws around with the first female body that throws herself at him. More like not ever._

Maybe it was time to accept the fact that her and Harm were never going to happen. There was never going to be a _them_, simply Mac and Harm going their separate ways. It would be nice to look at Harm and not think of everything that he stirred up inside her. And it was not like there were even remotely back to where they were. Before, Mac would have safely been able to say that they were at least friends. Now, they barely spoke to each other. And all the times Mac had managed to see him, Renee had been there. The woman despised her, Mac thought with an amused smirk. For what she failed to see. Clearly, Harm had made it abundantly clear she wasn't a threat whatsoever.

'Mac? You busy?'

_Speak of the devil._

'Just considering whether to finish this coffee,' she replied, placing her mug down on the table. 'Did you need something?'

'Just wanted to go over the Grenier case with you before tomorrow,' Harm answered, stepping into her office almost hesitantly. He watched as Mac grimaced, but the expression was gone so fast he thought he had imagined it.

'Sure,' Mac told him, waving towards an empty chair. 'Let me just find-'

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted her. As Mac reached over to pick up receiver, Harm settled himself slowly into one of her leather chairs when she made no move to dismiss him.

'Colonel Mackenize,' Mac answered. Harm studied the planes of her face, seeing the sun reflect off her long hair and illuminate parts of her brown eyes. He also noted with satisfaction that the ring that Bugme had given her was gone.

_Remember Renee Rabb? Blonde, nice rack? Your girlfriend?_

Something inside him cringed at the thought. But Renee made him happy, didn't she? And she also hadn't run off to another continent to tie herself forever to an incompetent-

'What? _When_? Well of course I knew about the explosion Tony, I don't live under a rock. Did you just say…I'm not with you guys anymore,' Mac said with an air of exasperation. Harm listened with interest, his heart accelerating. Was she going on another mission?

'Was that a – Tony, where are you?' Mac demanded, twisting the chord around her fingers tightly.

'Right here,' a male voice answered. Harm watched as Mac's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly open. The next thing he knew, Mac was out of her seat and had her arms around the tall, blonde man.

'Tony,' Mac exclaimed, feeling his arms come around her in a tight hug. She looked up to see his green eyes alight, his mouth stretched in a grin.

'Did I tell you that I love that uniform?'

Hearing him say that set off a peal of laughter from Mac. God, it had been too long since she had last seen him or the rest of the team. Harm clearing his throat brought Mac squarely back.

'Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is Commander Harmon Rabb,' Mac introduced them, restraining a smile when she saw both of them shake hands.

'Tony works with NCIS,' Mac said, seeing Harm's questioning look.

'So did Colonel Hot Stuff here,' Tony said emphatically, looping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her close to his side. Harm tamped down the urge to forcefully remove Mac from his embrace and noted that Mac still had something that could be described as true happiness etched across her features.

'I didn't know you worked with NCIS Mac,' Harm commented casually, sifting through his mind.

'It was just before I transferred to JAG,' Mac retorted simply. 'Where's Gibbs?'

The name sobered the atmosphere in the room. Harm saw Tony's eyes harden and his spine stiffen.

'Mexico,' Tony said.

'I can't just up and leave Tony. I have cases pending-'

'Director Shephard already cleared it with your Admiral.'

'_Jenny_? Jenny is the Director?' Mac asked, astonished. 'And Gibbs isn't?'

'Ah I have much to tell you young Padawan,' Tony said, tweaking her nose. Mac batted his hand away.

Harm stood to the side, mind reeling. Mac had been with NCIS? She had never so much as mentioned anything remotely related to that at all.

'It doesn't look good Tony. For her or any of us if we get caught,' Mac cautioned.

'You know me. I'm like Keanu Reeves on that bus, with my favourite Wildcat behind the wheel.'

'Colonel! Commander!' Admiral Chegwidden's voice blasted through the office. 'My office. _Now_.'

'You're coming with us,' Mac said simply, grabbing a fistful of Tony's coat and pulling him along.

'So this is what you gave up the team for?' Tony observed, eyes scanning the innocuous décor. 'A life of paperwork, endless referencing and representing people who get charged for killing a goat?'

'How did you know about the goat?' Mac and Harm asked at the same time, Mac glancing away after they both stared at each other for a moment.

'Abby. Quite possibly Ziva. Maybe McGee and Ducky. There was no mention of a goat in my email Wildcat.'

'I see everything is still the same. All of you can't mind your own business,' Mac grumbled. 'And I didn't mention the goat for a good reason DiNozzo.'

'I'm shocked Sarah, really. How could you even think I would do anything like that?'

'Because I know you Tony,' Mac said, one eyebrow raised. Harm watched the easy exchange, feeling a pang somewhere when he realized this was what him and Mac used to have, back before things had gotten more…complicated. Not yet. Harm wanted to kick himself.

'He's ready to see you Sir, Ma'am,' Tiner told them, eyeing Tony with a small amount of curiosity.

'Sir,' Mac, Harm and Tony all said simultaneously.

'At ease Commander, Colonel,' AJ said before turning his attention to Tony.

'DiNozzo. Why am I not surprised that you'd be involved in this?' AJ questioned.

'Part of my charm I guess?' Tony countered, ignoring the sharp look Mac sent his way.

'Mac, Director Shepherd of NCIS has put in a request that you be put in Special Agent DiNozzo's team for an indefinite period of time until whatever the hell is going on is resolved,' AJ said evenly, eyeing Mac.

'Understood Sir,' Mac replied, holding the Admiral's gaze.

'Commander Rabb, you can either go with Mac or remain here at JAG.'

Harm reacted with shock at this, as did Mac and Tony.

'Come again Sir?' Harm asked, blinking.

'Director seems to think that having you on board would be an assest. God knows why. Probably doesn't know how stubborn you are,' AJ muttered the last part softly to himself.

'I'll…accept the Director's request Sir,' Harm found himself saying. Mac stared at him incredulously while Tony looked mildly irritated.

'So ordered then,' AJ said with an air of resignation. He recalled the brief, yet memorable, conservation he had had with the NCIS Director. Best to get this over with quickly. He had heard about what a headache NCIS could be if they set their mind to it.

'Thank you Sir,' they all replied with varying degrees of respect. Once the door had closed behind them, Mac turned to regard Harm angrily.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Harm?' Mac demanded, her voice low but angry. 'We-'

'You mean _you _Mac,' Harm retorted. Mac sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself.

'Tony, could we swing by my place so I can get change into some civvies?' Mac asked Tony, who was cutting his gaze back and forth between the two.

'Sure. Commander Rabb?' Tony enquired.

'It's Harm. And I'll get changed and meet you guys at NCIS,' Harm offered.

Mac nodded curtly before setting off towards her office, Harm releasing a heavy sigh. When had things between them gotten so…bad?

'Well, a pissed off Marine. Glad I'm not on her bad side. I'll see you in a few Navy,' Tony said before walking towards an impatient Mac. Harm gritted his teeth, seeing Mac loop her arm through the crook of Tony's elbow.

_Fine Mac. You want to play it this way. We'll play._


	2. Chapter 2

Mac leaned her head against the headrest, watching the trees glide by in a mesh of green and concrete.

'So what's the deal between you and Navy?' Mac had been expecting Tony to start this line of questioning the minute they had left JAG. Instead, he had remained quiet on the subject as he had driven her to her apartment. Now, on the way to Norfolk, Mac couldn't help feeling the butterflies in her stomach start to slowly take flight.

'There isn't a deal,' Mac told him patiently. And, no matter how much it pained her to say it, it was the truth. After Sydney and seeing him with Renee, Mac was quite frankly sick of how she had managed to become one of those weepy women who spent their time obsessing over a man who just wasn't that into her. She was a Colonel in the United States Marine Corp, dammit, and one of the best prosecutors to have graced the hallways of JAG in years. Sarah MacKenzie mooned over no man, least of all a cocky flyboy who just so happened to look good in his dress whites.

'Oh c'mon,' Tony drawled, peering at her over his sunglasses. 'You could have cut the tension between you with a chainsaw.'

'Harm's a friend Tony, okay?'

'He's the one from Sydney isn't he? The one that gave you that flowery speech on the ship, complete with a full orchestral soundtrack?'

Mac stared at him. 'I never told you that.'

'I'm aware of that. For future reference, friends share by the way.'

'Yeah well, see if Ziva and Abby get anything out of me again,' Mac muttered, feeling betrayed.

Tony gave her a quick look. 'Look Sarah, they weren't selling you out. They were just worried. You were all mopey-'

'I was _not _mopey. Marines do not get _mopey_,' Mac repeated the word with disgust.

'Suffering from a temporary state of pessimism then,' Tony hastened to assure her. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Mac heard the hurt in Tony's voice.

'I just…I didn't want you, Gibbs and McGee storming in there and kicking Harm's ass,' Mac muttered. 'Besides, it doesn't matter anyway.'

_This is what you get when you let your heart win – the man who promised you forever shacking up with some busty TV exec._

Tony's grip on the steering wheel tightened. 'I'm going to kill him. Hell, McPacifist will clobber him.'

'No Tony,' Mac said firmly, ignoring the exasperated look he sent her way. 'It's all in the past. I've gotten over it. _It doesn't matter_.'

_Quit fooling yourself MacKenzie, you know it still does._

Tony seemed to share her sentiments because his grip still left the blood rushing out of his knuckles.

'So what happened with Gibbs?' Mac asked, more to detract Tony's attention away from her situation with Harm. She didn't like analyzing her feelings at the best of times. She sure as hell didn't feel like dissecting her emotions right now.

'After the explosion, the boss got a case of amnesia like I told you before.' Mac could still recall the day a distraught Tony had called to inform her that Gibbs was in the hospital. She remembered the blank look he had given her when she had visited him, his blue eyes looking at her without a hint of recognition. 'Bits and pieces came back, you know? After we caught the guy, Gibbs just decided that he'd had enough. Handed in his badge and gun and jetted off to Mexico with Franks. Doesn't call, doesn't write.'

Mac caught the faint edge of bitterness in Tony's words. 'You got promoted.' When Mac had heard from Ziva that Tony had been appointed lead agent on the Major Case Team, a part of her had already expected it. Despite outward appearances, Tony exuded a kind of authority that made you want to listen whenever he brought it out. Ziva had marveled at that, Mac mused, so used to seeing the federal agent joking around and fixing his usually meticulous hair and suits.

Tony's laugh was definitely bitter when it came out this time. 'Yeah I got promoted. Doesn't mean anyone's taken me seriously. Probie looks at me like I'm insane whenever I ask him to do something and Ziva just sits there with this look on her face, like she can't decide whether to follow or stab me with that hunting knife she lugs around like a security blanket.'

'Gibbs wouldn't have left if he didn't know you could do this. Jenny sure as hell wouldn't have left you in charge if she didn't think you could handle it,' Mac told him earnestly.

There was a lull as Tony flashed his badge to the guard at the gate and pulled into the NCIS parking lot.

'It's just hard when everyone keeps reminding me that I'm not Gibbs.' A dark chuckle. 'I'm the last person in the world that'd try to replace Gibbs, you know? But he left and no one seems to realize that. And guess who gets to be the one who picks up the damn pieces?'

Mac heard Tony let out a deep sigh, saw the tense set of his shoulders. This was a side of Tony that not many were allowed to see. Tony was always cocky, arrogant, so sure of himself. Anthony, on the other hand, often spent most of his time seeking absolution. From what Tony had let slip about his childhood, his old man had often neglected him. If anyone understood what it was like to be ignored, it was Mac. Her mother had tried but after a while the older woman had simply given in to the booze. It wasn't long before her daughter did the same, seeing the long dark road ahead of her without that shining light at the end.

'Look Tony, it's going to take time. I know you miss him, just like I do. But this isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself or get mad at Gibbs for leaving you in the lurch like that. Right now, you've got to put your ass into gear and try and get Ziva back, alright?'

A long moment passed as Mac kept her gaze locked with Tony's. Finally, the NCIS agent gave her a decent half-smile.

'God, I've missed these little moments Wildcat,' Tony told her. Usually there was a leering look to accompany that, but this time, Mac could see the sincerity in Tony's eyes.

'Yeah well, don't get all sappy on me DiNozzo. I have a reputation to protect,' Mac teased, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Harm saw the Dodge and pulled up a few spaces away from it. His cherry red convertible stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the regulation black. Mac and Tony exchanged a few words as they got out of the car, indecipherable to Harm's ear as he locked his own vehicle.

'Hey,' he called out casually. He tried to ignore how it felt when Mac's smile became somewhat stilted upon seeing him and how the sweater she was using gave a more than appealing view of her chest. It always made him uncomfortable to be out of uniform. Whenever he was in his dress whites or mess, it made him feel like part of a unit, a chain in a brotherhood of men who had undertaken to serve their country to the best of their abilities. In uniform, Mac was another member of that fraternity. In their civvies, she became a woman.

'Navy,' Tony said, using the nickname Harm had been graced with over at JAG. 'Nice car,' the agent said, gesturing behind Harm, the compliment sounding forced. Mac shot Tony a look and elbowed him covertly in the ribs. Harm wondered why, seeing Tony look slightly chastised.

'Let's go in so the Director and I can brief you guys,' Tony told them both, taking the lead. Mac stayed by his side, Harm following behind them.

As they got in the elevator, Harm knew the reason why he had accepted Director Shepherd's request.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mac reach out and squeeze Tony's hand.

She didn't let go until the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing they heard when they stepped out was Abby.

'Oh yay! You're home! Welcome back! Oh…' The Goth trailed off, finally noticing the two other people standing next to Tony. Her eyes narrowed and then widened comically.

'Oh my god! This is the _best present ever_! Who knew you could pick up a Mac in Dusseldorf?' Abby exclaimed before throwing her arms around Mac, almost sending the Marine off her feet if not for the steadying hand Harm placed on the small of her back.

_Germany?_

Mac sent Tony an enquiring look.

'Security conference. I was on my way back to the Yard before the Director told me to bring you in,' Tony answered before zeroing in on the third longest serving member of the current NCIS Major Case team.

'McGee! Look at you in your big boy pants! You're all grown up. Did anything happen in the two weeks I was gone?'

'Well, nothing I couldn't handle. Hey Sarah,' McGee greeted her cordially though there was a trace amount of confusion as well, directed mostly at Harm who had chosen to remain discrete.

'Hey Tim,' Mac replied warmly, gently disentangling herself from Abby's somewhat suffocating embrace to wrap her arms around McGee. The younger man had shed a few pounds, Mac noted, but the same open, friendly nature that the former probationary officer had carried around with him still remained.

'Officer David is late, Sir. Second time this week,' a petite Asian woman spoke up. The sigh of exasperation emanating from Tony was barely audible. Mac resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

'Agent Lee, my favourite probie-slash-hall monitor. When you first joined Team DiNozzo, what did we say about worrying?' Tony retorted, leaning against Ziva's desk.

'That it was your job,' Lee replied mechanically. 'But she's over an hour late, which is unusual for her. And she's not answering her – I'm sorry Sir. She's not answering her cell phone either.'

'There's one thing you need to know about Officer David-'

'Not to make her angry,' Lee interrupted.

'Well, okay, two things. The other is that she can take care of herself,' Tony finished, flashing Lee a pointed look. 'Now gather round Team DiNozzo. There's some people I'd like you guys to meet. Most of you already know her but this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and her partner Commander Harmon Rabb from JAG.'

Harm lifted a hand in greeting, feeling uncomfortable under the pressing gaze of both McGee and Abby, while Mac shot Tony an icy look at his introduction.

'JAG?' McGee asked. 'Why do we need JAG?'

'That, Probilicious, is need to know. And right now, you're not on the list,' Tony remarked. 'Just, you know, give them the good ol' NCIS hospitality that we don't normally reserve for the rest of the acronyms.'

A phone rang and Mac watched as Lee went to answer it.

'So you're Harm. I thought you'd be, I dunno, more blonde. Like Norse mythology blonde rather than California bleached,' Abby said, circling around Harm. Tony snorted while Mac smirked.

'Ma'am?' Harm's perplexed look almost sent Mac into hysterics. Seeing Abby place her hands on her hips and level a murderous glare in Harm's direction, Mac suddenly felt the need to remove her colleague from the forensic scientist.

'Let's make one thing clear,' Abby started, jabbing a finger at him.' You look like a nice guy. Freakishly tall but harmless with that flirty grin. But know this _Harmon_-'

'Director Shepherd would like to see you Sir, along with Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb, up at MTAC,' Lee's directive proved a divine intervention.

'The Director?' McGee said, his eyebrows shooting up. 'Boss-'

'Later McGoo. C'mon guys, let's go. The Director gets antsy whenever we keep her waiting,' Tony announced, placing a gentle arm on Mac's shoulder and guiding her towards the stairs.

'I still need to discuss a few things with you _Harmon_-'

'Abby,' Mac said, voice warning. Catching the look Mac was sending the other woman, Harm wondered what Mac had told these people about him. From the look of things, he thought, nothing good so far. That heavy, pressing weight in his stomach felt more leaden.

'I'll see you later, alright?' Mac almost seemed to plead. Now that he reflected on it, Harm imagined McGee giving him what could be described as a displeased look. Shaking his head, Harm followed after Mac and Tony. Tony still had a hand on her shoulder and Mac, who normally resisted such contact, seemed more than happy to let the Italian maintain it.

As Tony leaned over the corneal recognition pad next to the door, Harm leaned over. 'There something here I'm missing MacKenzie?'

Mac seemed to stiffen at his close proximity, subtly inching away from him while she answered. 'Don't worry about it Harm. NCIS just don't take well to strangers.'

_Right. _

The metal door opened with a hiss and Harm inclined his head as Tony held the portal open for them to pass. Stepping inside, Harm took in the control panel that ran the length of one side of the room as well as the huge, full-length screen projected onto the main wall in front of them. Currently, a row of boxed, live video feeds of a ship were being run. One of them was smoking.

'Commander Rabb. Sarah,' a woman with closely cropped red hair greeted them, removing the headset that she had been using. A sharp nod of her head and the screen went blank. 'Thank you for agreeing to work with us.'

'Working on what exactly ma'am?' Harm asked, realizing neither the Admiral nor Mac had mentioned why NCIS had requested their assistance in the first place.

'Officer Ziva David's in trouble,' Mac said, glancing at him before looking back at Jenny. 'That's all Tony mentioned when he saw me. Congratulations, by the way Director Shepherd,' Mac added meaningfully. Jenny gave her a smile in response.

'Tracy, could you bring up the file the FBI sent us?' Jenny requested.

'Terrorism?' Harm voiced, seeing the hollowed out and smoking remains of a café. Mac squinted, recognizing something amidst the rubble, broken glass and wounded civilians.

'Is that Ziva's car?' Mac raised, hoping she didn't sound as alarmed as she felt.

'At approximately 0630 this morning, a bomb went off at Mulaney's Café in Georgetown. Metro Police found her Cooper on the sidewalk,' Jenny's mouth kicked up in an cynical half-smile.

'Not that unusual with Ziva's driving,' Tony chipped in.

'Believe me DiNozzo, I drove across Eastern Europe with her. I know. As I was saying, I received a call from Agent Sachs a few minutes after the incident.'

'You're kidding me? _Sachs_?' Tony exclaimed, not bothering to conceal his distaste.

'Apparently two FBI agents were caught in the crossfire. Fatal,' Jenny finished ominously.

'They're out for blood,' Harm murmured.

'Look Mac, I know this isn't what you do anymore. But Officer David-'

'Jenny,' Mac hesitated before reverting to the more familiar tone she used with the older woman. 'We'll get her back.'

_She's family_.

The NCIS Director looked visibly relieved at Mac's reply. 'Commander Rabb, I requested your assistance as well because I heard how well you and Sarah work together.'

'I'll do my best ma'am,' Harm replied, holding Jenny's gaze.

'We need to do this by the book. Which means _co-operating_ with Sachs and his team. Am I understood, Agent DiNozzo?'

'This is complete bullsh-'

'_Tony_,' Jenny all but barked. 'This is an order form your Director. Is that clear enough for you?'

'Almost crystal,' Tony replied glibly. Jenny shook her head.

'Sachs will be here soon. Mac, make sure this doesn't escalate into an international public relations nightmare, would you?'

Casting her eyes briefly over at Tony's scowling face, and Harm's stoic façade, Mac refrained from smiling.

'Almost crystal Director. Almost crystal.'


	4. QLD Flood Appeal Fic Auction

Hey guys!

I live in Brisbane and if you've seen the news recently, an area the size of France and Germany combined has now been declared a disaster zone. I've decided to sign up to a fic auction that raises funds for the Queensland Relief Fund so if you're interested in bidding, please head over to and make a bid for me (look for aswordsworth or alien09)!

waltzmatildah(dot)livejournal(dot)com(forwardslash)67134(dot)html?view=1419070#t1419070

I'm taking requests for Puckleberry for Glee; Tyler/Caroline for Vampire Diaries and Chlollie for Smallville.

If you guys could spread the word, would be much appreciated!


End file.
